puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Shunma Katsumata
|Birth place = Kachiwa, Chiba, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |names ='Shunma Katsumata' |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = DDT Dojo SMASH Dojo Yasu Urano |debut = April 29, 2014 |retired = |birth_name = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler currently working for Dramatic Dream Team (DDT). Katsumata originally trained under Tajiri in SMASH, but never made his debut. He would move to DDT following two years. Professional wrestling Career Katsumata originally trained under Tajiri in SMASH, but never made his debut. Katsumata then took tried to earn a training spot in the Dramatic Dream Team (DDT) dojo, but they didn't have a introductory test. He was eventually accepted into the dojo, after passing the test on 2013 Katsumata joining DDT, becoming the first rookie of his class. DDT Pro-Wrestling (2013-Present) After joining DDT, Katsumata made his unofficial debut on July 29 losing to Michael Nakazawa. After one year of training in the DDT dojo, Katsumata made his official debut on April 29, 2014 at the Max Bump pay-per-view teaming with Guanchulo losing to Yukio Sakaguchi and Masa Takanashi with Sakaguchi submitting Katsumata for the win. As is customary for most professional wrestlers, Katsumata spent most of his matches losing to other, more experienced wrestlers, which would help put over other wrestlers while at the same time give Katsumata some in-ring, televised, experience. During this time Katsumata also competed in Asuka Project, taking part in a tournament to crown the first Asuka Project Champion, losing to the semifinals Wolf Tomoya. On September 28 Katsumata was assigned to the DDT's sub-brand DDT New Attitude. The sub-brand was formed to showcase of all DDT Pro-Wrestling up and coming young talent prospects. In February 2015 Katsumata won the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship, before losing the title to Hikaru Sato. Later in that year Katsumata formed a team named KAT-TOO alongside Makoto Oishi. In November Katsumata regained the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship twice but he ended up losing the title. On February 28, 2016 Katsumata, Kazusada Higuchi and Kouki Iwasaki defeated T2Hide (Kazuki Hirata, Sanshiro Takagi and Toru Owashi) to win the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Team Dream Futures (Keisuke Ishii, Shigehiro Irie and Soma Takao) on May 15. Katsumata and Oishi were later joined by Mao Inoue (who renamed himself to MAO) formed NωA on May 29. The three then took part in a tournament for the vacant KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champions, losing in the semifinals to the eventual winners' DAMNATION (Daisuke Sasaki, Mad Paulie and Tetsuya Endo). NωA ended up winning the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champions defeating Kazusada Higuchi, Kouki Iwasaki and Mizuki Watase to win the titles. The match also involved Smile Squash (Akito, Soma Takao and Yasu Urano). In June Katsumata took part of the King of DDT, losing in the first round to Yukio Sakaguchi. In the final day of the King of DDT, NωA lost their titles to Shuten Doji (Kudo, Masahiro Takanashi and Sakaguchi). In July, Katsumata and MAO took part in Pro Wrestling Noah's 2017 Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League, finishing the tournament with three wins and four losses. Following the tournament, Katsumata and MAO challenged Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League winners and newly won GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions HAYATA and YO-HEY into a title match. The two received their title match on October 1 at The Great Voyage 2017 In Yokohama Vol. 2 losing to HAYATA and YO-HEY in a rematch. On January 28, 2018 NωA made their last match together defeating T2Hide (Sanshiro Takagi, Toru Owashi and Kazuki Hirata). Afterwards, he was invited to join to join the All Out stable, which he accepted. On February 3 Katsumata challenged Yuko Miyamoto into a title match for his DDT Extreme Division Championship in which he failed to win the championship. On June 24 Katsumata with his new stablemates, Akito and Konosuke Takeshita defeated Yuki Ueno, Kota Umeda and Koju Takeda to win KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. During their reign DNA would suspend operations and Katsumata would move to DDT's main brand. All Out voluntarily vacated the titles on August 1 due to Takeshita being sidelined with a shoulder injury. During the DNA draft Katsumata anounced that he would retain in All Out and also Yuki Iino joined them during the draft. On February 17, 2019 Katsumata made his return match alongside Space Monkey and Yuki Ueno defeating Antonio Honda, Jason Kincaid and Naomi Yoshimura. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Hasta la vista!'' (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) **Moonsault **''Quesadora'' (Sunset flip) **''Nebula Storm (Spear transitioned into a Jackknife Pin) *'Signature moves''' **450 Splash **Body Attack **Dropkick **Somersault Kick **''Swandive style X-Factor'' (Springboard Sitout facebuster) *'Nicknames' **"Idol Wrestler" *'Entrance Themes' **'"P-manjiken"' by MONSTER Championships and accomplishments *'Dramatic Dream Team' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (3 times) **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (4 times, current) – with Kazusada Higuchi and Kouki Iwasaki (1), MAO and Makoto Oishi (1) and Konosuke Takeshita and Akito (1) and Konosuke Takeshita and Yuki Iino (1, current) Category:Wrestlers Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:NωA Category:DNA Roster Category:ALL OUT